


Children of Doom

by Sandentwins



Series: Tales of Earth and Alternia [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: It was written in 2012 where I could barely speak English, M/M, Or make coherent stories, Very bad grammar and storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is the lost heir of Alternia's kingdom.<br/>The other is the last human alive.<br/>They are doomed, but they will fight against the one who wants to use them.<br/>(Note that it was my first English fic and thus it sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A very special day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Veen's Curse", an unreleased Pokémon fiction.  
> Set in Alternia, at the beginning of the Great Disclosure. XVth human century.

"Quick,Nepeta!",Lady Maryam said. "We'll be late."

The young maid of Porrim and the best friend of her sister Kanaya followed this one downstairs. Today was the great day. A great day for the kingdom of Alternia. The day of the hatching.  
Nepeta opened the carriage's door to let the three women enter,and sat at her place behind. Then they reached the road of the castle.

"Do you imagine,mother?",Porrim said. "The Emperess is only about a hundred sweeps old but already a grandmother!"

"I can imagine,indeed." Dolorosa replied. ''But I also knew the dear Meenah. She was really sad after her mother's death,and suddenly being responsible of all Alternia was a painful duty. And soon it will be her daughter's turn."

"But Feferi will have her spouse to help her'',Kanaya told. "The prince Captor loves her and always do anything to free her from hard work.''

"I never would have guessed that Sollux,a simple vessel pilot,will ever marry the daughter of Meenah Peixes."

"But he finally proposed her a sweep ago. And now,their child will hatch."

"You are the first to know it,Mom.''

"There's only one Mother Grub for all the kingdom. Sure I know everything about the social life of all Alternia."

The two young girls giggled. It was true,their mother always knew the couples that were giving fillial pails to the Mother Grub she was in charge of. And Porrim was always asking her about it,then going gossip it everywhere she could.

"Royal Castle'',Nepeta suddenly said.

\---

The Castle was a huge forteress next to the sea. Its huge dark stone mass was shadowing the court in this afternoon time. There were nautical creatures,like seahorses rided by the Sea Dwellers,the Emperess' official guard. Everywhere,shells and starfishes were giving an exotic sight. Many people were already here.  
The four women descended from the carriage,then went meet the others. Dolorosa saw Summoner and Rufioh together and asked them whats new. Porrim was already telling her friend Latula the usual gossips ("I swear you I saw Vriska and Tavros together!"). Nepeta stayed with Kanaya,who was looking after her trust friend.

"Kanayaaaa~" a voice said behind her.

Kanaya turned back. She saw a young troll girl,with long pointy horns and short black hair,wearing a purple symbol.

"Oh,hey,Rose."

Rose was Kanaya's best friend since sweeps,before becoming her Matesprit. Though her purple blood,she wasn't a sea dweller. But she has great powers.

"I hope it will soon begin.  
-Me too."

You,she and Nepeta began talking about various things,like the knitting or the new rainbow drinker book released.

"Everyone shut up."

All were gone silent and faced the guy who talked. On the Castle stairs,Kurloz Makara was having a disappointed face. That never happened before.

''People of Alternia" he began.

Everybody listened,with the deepest silence ever.

"I've got very bad news."

\---

Dead. The heir was dead.

The Princess was safe,but not her wiggler.

Almost all the crowd were crying,or transforming the vast whisper in a massive misunderstanding uproar. Nepeta was sobbing in Kanaya's arms. Rose could npt belive what sdhe heared.

But inside the walls,there was a biggest misunderstanding.

The heir was alive,but...something was wrong with him.

His body was all red. A bright candy red.

And so did his blood.

The heir was a mutant.


	2. Encounter in the forest

Many sweeps have passed since that day. But even if the entire kingdom believed to the heir's death,thew were wrong all along.

The heir was still alive.

His name was Karkat. He was very small and thin,had little nubby horns,a pale skin and very messy hair. The tradition wanted that everyone showed their symbol in the colour of their blood,but in this case it would be madness. It's why Karkat's clothing was always grey.  
He looked like a poor peasant child,but he was a little prince.  
Even if nobody outside these walls knew he existed.

When the Emperess had known that her grandson had mutant blood,she almost killed the poor wiggler. All the guards had to hold her and tell her it was ok. Eventually,she calmed down,but soon after,she get very sick. A deaf rage burned in her defaying body. This rage burned her from the inside,then killed her.  
In her testament,she leaved the throne to Feferi and Sollux,but dishinerited Karkat.  
She treated the poor boy like a bastard until her death.

Becoming the new Emperess,Feferi tried to suppress the Hemospectrum. But it was too ancred in the trolls' life and traditions. She just could watch her dear baby grow up,to finally become this little troll,who always seemed weak but hid an invisible strenght.

Feferi had a young maid,called Aradia. She once heard about Karkat,and Feferi told her the truth. Aradia promised to not tell anybody,because only the royal family knew about him.  
But she really cared for the poor kid. She played with him every day,because his parents did not have the time. She taught him to talk,write and to read,and was reading him stories at bed. When the sea wasn't too high,they were going play to the beach near the castle. Karkat loved play to hunt the crabs. He really liked crabs,and never leaved his favorite toy,a crab-lusus plush. 

But if Aradia was still here for Karkat,somebody was totally the opposite.

His name was Gamzee. He was the son of the Grand Highblood,and the nephew of Kurloz Makara.  
He was the best subbjugulator in Alternia. But for pleasure,he was a primehunter too.  
His name was maybe more behold than the Highblood himself. Even if Highblood was the father of Sollux Captor too,making Gamzee his brother. And a potential heir. It was the only one in the royal family that doesn't knew the existence of Karkat. He would have killed him to stay the only heir to the throne.  
But he was also very concerned by the Hemospectrum,because hs blood was the highest on the land. If he ever know that Karkat has red blood...

\---

"...and they lived happy together ever after."

Aradia closed the book. Karkat was sleeping like an angel. Which he is. She kissed him on the forehead,then left the room and closed the door.

After she has gone,Karkat opened his eyes. He sat on the bed and took his plush.

'Ok',he thought.  
'Today,I'll do it.'

He looked through the window. It wasn't very dark,evenin the moonlight. The grassfields were pretty huge in this side of the land. Karkat could see trees and houses away.  
He never went here. He only knew some rooms of the castle and a part of the beach. His father never allowed him to leave the house for unknown reasons.

Slowly he opened the window. There wasn't any wind.

He looked down. His room was in the first floor,it was only about three meters high.  
Karkat threw his toy through the window. It falled in the flowers patch.  
With the agility of a five sweeps old boy,he climbed down the stones of the wall.  
When his feet touched the ground,he took his plush and walked in the night.

The air was warm,but Karkat was wearing a long-sleeved shirt so he wasn't cold.  
His plan was simple: walk around for an hour or two,then get back home. He just wanted to discover. he has never seen other trolls except his family. He hasn't any friends except the crabs. Even if the sheep-horn lady was very nice with him,he just wanted to knew the world around him.

Lost in his thoughts,he bumped into something and falled back. His back hurted.

He heard strange noises in front of him. Carefully he opened his eyes.

It was a troll. He was about the same age as Karkat. His horns were curved like the symbol on his shirt (Karkat saw it in a book: it was the Wind symbol) and he wore squared glasses. He had silly pointing buckteeth,a long blue hoodie and when he opened his eyes,Karkat saw a wonderful blue.

"Watch where you're going!",the troll told him.

Karkat protected his head with his arms. The troll scared him. He just wanted to go back home,now.

"Hey,little guy...are...are you okay?"the blue one asked.

"L...leave me...please...don't hurt me...",Karkat sobbed.

Slowly,the trol's hand reached Karkat's shoulder.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you",he said. "Here."

He gave him the toy he let fall. Karkat hold it tight against him.

"I'll not steal it,calm down."

The boy sat next to Karkat,and told him he was sorry for scaring him. Slowly Karkat stopped to sob.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.  
"-Karkat.  
-Hello Karkat,I'm John.  
-I wanna go back home now.  
-Andd where is it?"

Karkat just showed him the castle. John had a little laugh.

"Karkat,this is the house of our Emperess. You're really sure of you?  
-Yes."

'Maybe he is the childd of a servant',John thought,while suscpiciously looking at him.

"If you say so."

\---

John brought Karkat back to his ''home''. He was too young to lie,and plus,he told him this like if he were 100% sure.  
He left him in front of the door.  
"Good night,John  
-Good night,Karkat.''

But John watched Karkat walking back to the other side of the big hive,then climbing the window still open,his plush in pocket.

'Strange boy',John thought,walking back to his hive.  
'His symbol was grey. It isn't a blood color,so...why? And I never seen him before. He seems to live here since a good time.'

John slowly opened the door of his hive,then entered his room. He carefully get in the bed he shared with his sister,took off his glasses,then thought again.

'He sure hide something.'

He took off his fake horns too and put them under the bed.

'Just like I do.'


	3. Two red blood-ed children

Karkat never told anyone about this night. Neither the second. Neither all the others.  
John was always waiting him at the forest borderline. He and Karkat were every night discovering new things. Especially about themselves.

John was very talkative. He knew many things about the forest,the fields and everything. He was always in motion,like a gust of wind. He learned Karkat to fight with a wooden sword,climbing villager's fences to steal apples in their trees,and hiding in various places for not being found by them.

Karkat never talked to a boy with the same age as him. It was something new to him to have a friend. John talked him about his life ; his parents were farmers. He also had a sister,Jade,and a sheepdog named Bec. The life wasn't very easy for them because they were often out of money. It's why even the kids worked,Jane as a servant and John as a sheepherd.

Karkat had a more simple life: he lived at the "big hive",and spent almost all the day in his room. But the Sheephorn lady,like he called her,was always here for him. When he was bored,they went together to the beach hunt the crabs. He talked about his parents too. He didn't know his mother was the Emperess,so hee described him like a great fishwoman with long hair. But while he talked about heer,John began to have doubts.

'The...? No,it can't be... I must have heard wrong...'

But Karkat seemed to know many things about the royal family's private life. But he didn't knew the names of its members. Even not his mother's one.  
Because she never told him it.

"Poor boy",John said.

He pat a hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"My mother is always busy too. She come back home at night,and leave very early. Sometimes she goes for days. It's hard to see her. And..."

He stopped. He seemed very sad.

''...I'm scary that she'll leave someday forever."

Karkat saw a tear sliding down his cheek.  
Without thinking,he cuddled him.

"It's ok,John.''

John was surprised by Karkat's reaction. But in his arms,he feeled safe. Even... happy. He hugged him back.

Karkat licked the tear on John's face,which became all red. Karkat noticed it.

''Hey,don't worry...wait."

Red?

''John...you got blue blood right?  
-Erm...why?  
-Your face should be blue when you blush. Sheepie told me that.''

John had an awkward face.

''-So your blood is red too?  
-What?"

Karkat took a rock on the ground and scratched it on his hand. Red blood appeared. John was surprised,but not anymore. He took the rock and did the same on his hand.   
His blood was red too.

Then John took off his horns,and put his hand on his face,before cleaning the grey make up on it.  
He was now something totally different.

"I saw you in my story book",Karkat said. "You're...  
-A human. That's right. Maybe evn the last one in Alternia.  
-So,you're doomed too?"

\---

The Grand Highblood was travelling across Alternia for buisness purposes,which means blood control. Kurloz came with him to the Castle,and for the surprise of everyone,Gamzee came too.  
Nobody knew why,but Sollux was happy to see his brother after a long time.

While talking with them,Gamzee saw something through the window.

It was Feferi's maid. She was with a little boy.  
Gamzee never saw him before. It was a young troll with short horns,and a grey sign. Aradia was talking to him about the butterflies,the trees of the back garden. Was it her son,maybe? No,Aradia wasn't married. Or just a villager's child? But why? And...whats with his sign?  
With his prime hunter instinct,he guessed something wrong. 

He remembered the old legend of Alternia. The legend which said that the heir was still alive. But the boy couldn't be...  
But it was still odd.

"Gamzee?"

Sollux saw his brother peeping through the window,hid behind the curtains.

"Something wrong?  
-No...but will you mind if I leave for an hour of two?  
-No,but..."

But Gamzee was already outside.


	4. The adopted, the mutant, the bastard

"Hey,Sheepie,where are we going?

-We can't go to the beach today,the sea is too high. So I would like to show you something.

-Can we go to the village?

-The village? There are many people there,and if they see you,they'll ask you many questions. You know it right?

-Yeah..."

Today,the Emperess had invited the highest bloods in the kingdom to a long debate. Itwasn't secure for Karkat to stay home,with all these people.  
So Aradia brought him for a walk to the hills,not so far away from here. Memories were coming from this place. It is where Aradia's poor mother lived before she was hired as the Handmaid of some Lord. It's where Aradia herself spent her time to play,in these vast grassy fields. And it's here that she learnt she wasn't like the others. She's still hiding this secret today. The reason why shee hated the yyoung Subjuggulator.

Suddenly,a dog barked. Karkat saw a boy leading the way to a small herd of rams.

"John!"

The boy saw Karkat too. Together,they runned to each other. Karkat couldn't resist to hug him.

''Karkat,who is this boy?",Aradia asked.

John freed himself from Karkat's arms. 

"Hello ma'am,I'm John,a friend of Karkat.

-Nice to meet you. But I never saw you before. How did you two met?"

John feeled awkward. He didn't want to betray his friend's nocturnal vagabouncy.  
But Karkat was proud enough.

''I leave the hive at night.

-Karkat! That's irresponsible of you! You imagine if something had happened?

-But nothing has....

-You leave without tell me,alone in the night. You are lucky nothing happened to you. There's people who could kill you,because you're the he...''

She stopped,hand on her mouth.

''The what? I'm the what?

-N...Nothing. Forgot it. Go play,please."

One word more and she would have told the secret.

"Miss?''

Aradia forgot that John was still here and listened them.

"I know Karkat hides his blood color. But I saw it.

-Had he told you?

-Yew,but...if he is a 'mutant',why lives he at the Castle? And,are you his mother?"

Aradia looked around her. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Can you keep a secret?

-My whole life is a secret,too. Sure I can."

Then she told it all. She wasn't Karkat's mother,because he was the lost heir of Alternia. She told John about Makara,her fears and a complcated family story.  
John promised to not tell Karkat until he's ready.

While they talked,the sun was going down,and its yellow and orange lights were embrasing the hills. The two moons were already high above the pink clouds. John told Bec to lead the way to the rams,then Karkat told him goodbye. And gave him another friendly hug,and surprised himself to whisper in his ear.

"I really like you."

\---

A buisness dinner took place at the Castle,with all the guests of the Emperess and the royal family. While doing the service,Aradia noticed that all the family was here,even the Makaras and Dualscar,Meenah's father,with his young sons Cronus and Eridan.  
All the family. Except one member. Pardon,two.  
Gamzee was missing too. Nobody has seen him after Sollux.  
Aradia asked herself what this stupid juggalo was doing again.

As usual,she took two food plates and went to Karkat's room. She always eated with him,so he doesn't feel too alone.

''Aradia?" Karkat suddenly asked.

She was surprised he called her by her name instead of Sheepie. And strange fact,worried.

"Yes,dear?

-How do you know when you love someone?"

She would have never guessed this question. Karkat loves someone?  
She didn't have an answer right now. So she told him the few she know about love.

"You can know when you're in love. But sometimes,you don't notice it. Sometimes,when you're with someone,you feel like all your dreams can come true. You feel like if wings were growing on your back,and you would fly away with your lover. And when he goes away,you're very sad,until he comes back.

-I see. Thank you."

He took his plush and get under his cover.

"Good night,Karkat.

-'night."

\---

Aradia walked down the corridor leading to the grand living-room,lost in her thoughts.  
Suddenly she bumped into something.

"Oh,hello,Gamzee.

-Well,if it isn't the little motherfucking bastard. So,how is your mother now?

-She is dead since sweeps,you know it. I mean,your dear father knows it.

-Dont talk about him. He didn't have anything to do with a rustblooded bitch."

Aradia slapped him in the face,right on his scars. He screamed of pain.

''Stupid rustblood. Hope you die too.

-Dear Gamzee,why do you say this to your half-sister?"


	5. Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much like a bridge between chapters 4 and 6, that's why it's this short.

This night wasn't like the others before.

As he did those two last sweeps,Karkat climbed down the wall before going meet John at the forest. There was dark clouds hiding the stars. The wind brought with the cold the growl of the sea,which was like a giant black expense. The trees were moving slowly with the breeze. Still no trace of John. He never was late. Maybe his father had grounded him,or was he caring for a sick ram? It was very odd,he would have told Karkat by any way.  
For no reason,Karkat was scared something happened to him. He first thought it was stupid,but then the time passed by. Karkat didn't know what time was it,and decided to go back home.  
His feet touched something on the ground. A strange item. Karkat picked it up.  
It was a long cylindrical thing with a black handle. It looked like a little striped red and white mace. Karkat never saw something like this before,but took it anyways,then walked back to the hive.

Once in his room,he sat on the bed,and looked closely on the item. He saw something written on it. A strange message in purple ink,wrote on a funny quirk with alternate lower- and uppercases. But it was too tight for the boy to read it. He knew what to do.

"Aradia?",he said in the air.

Then Aradia entered the room. She always appeared and disappeared mysteriously,and answered to every call.

"Yes,Karkat? You're not outside?

-John was absent. But I found this. What is it?"  
!  
He handed her the item.

"A...juggling club?''

She took it,then readed the message. Suddenly,her face became all white,and she had a shiver.

''What's wrong? What does it say?"

She had a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. She sat on the bed next to Karkat.

"I always feared this moment,Karkat. You must listen to me very closely.

-I'll do."

She pat the club on the ground,and seemed to hesitate. But after some seconds she finally spoke.

"Karkat,your friend is in danger. He needs your help. But it's very risky for you,so I'll advice you aas much as possible. John...has been kidnapped. I don't know why,but maybe it is to use him as a bait to have you too.

-But why me? I'm just a boy like another.

-No,Karkat. You've got something nobody else has.

-Wait...my blood? But it doesn't have any powers!

-Not only your blood. Listen,Karkat. Do you know who is your mother?

-Yeah,she's a Sea Dweller.

-Yes,but...Oh,Karkat,I can't take it anymore. After all those sweeps,you deserved to know. You are thee son of the Emperess of Alternia.

-W...what!! No,that's impossible... I... I'm a mutant! Just an anonymous mutant child. I'm nobody.

-Karkat! Who gave you this idea?

-The man with long horns and creepy smile. I saw him once in my dream. He chased me and told me I was worst than a peasantblood,that I'll be culled and will never..."

He stopped suddenly.

''He told me that I will never inherit the throne. At first I didn't understand. But...if what you said is true...

-I swear you I'm telling the truth.

-So...am I the heir they always talk about?

-Yes,Karkat. But listen. The man you saw is named Gamzee,and he was the heir before your birth. But now,if your parents die,it's you who will inherit the throne despite your blood color,and he's not ok with it. He wants the kingdom for him only,and I'm sure he will act as a tyran if he has it someday. He wants to kill you before your parents. But if you are strong enough to defeat him,you will be the only heir,and maybe the Emperess will do what is necessary to you to access to the throne without provoke anger from the Alternians because of your color. I can't go with you,but you wont be alone.

-But why?

-I can't kill him. But I will help you."

All of a sudden,a sickle appeared in her hand.

"Here."

It was all made of a bright,shiny red metal. The blade was big as Karkat's head,and the handle was just the size of his hand. A piece of quartz decorated it. While holding the weapon,Karkat feeled a strange energy running in his hand.

"I filled it with my power. You can use them when you'll need it.

-Aradia...I...don't know if I'm ready yet. What...what if I fail?

-You won't. You will save your friend,and bring peace to Alternia. My duty is now to protect the Emperess if Makara tries to kill her. Because I know him enough to tell he's preparing something."

She stood up,then walked to the door.

"There's plenty of chances I'll fail. If it's the case,you must know I was really happy to know you."

She disappeared. Karkat looked at the sickle,then at the club.

'I'm coming,John. I'll save you.'

\---

"Did you told him?

-Yes,your Condescension.

-Please don't call me like that. But the point is that soon,my only child will risk his life to fight the young Subjuggulator. I must stop this madness before it's too late.

-I'm sorry,but it isn't your duty to do it. It's his'. 

-But why?

-Because it's the only way to take off the curse."


	6. Blood

Karkat hit the tree,again and again. Each hit was leaving another cut in the wood. He hacked it again,hitting with his sickle until the tree fall back.

Karkat was training very hard since Aradia revealed him everything. He was always hidden in ris room,but now he escaped at days. He then went to the forest to cut some trees and learn how to use the power of the Rubysickle. First it was too hard for him to control all the majykks Aradia put in it. But with more training,he learned to slowly release it until full power. These shots could cut down a tree in one hit.

After two days spent only for training,Karkat has become a sickle master. But now,he had to act.

\---

John opened his eyes. He found himself in a very strange place.

It was all dark and moist. Some clown horns were lying on the ground,along with juggling clubs and a colorful funny hammer. When John tried to move,he realized his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. He didn't see any exit to this room. But he couldn't sit idly,no. He couldn't move at all. 

He did not remembered how did he get here. The last thing he saw was Karkat and the Aries maid disappearing behind the hills. Then he blacked out. He just felt something heavy hitting his head,a second before.

He asked himself if someone noticed his absence. Or if Bec brought back the rams. But,fot how much time was he here? He couldn't remember.

Suddenly,he heard a door creaking.

"Hello there,my fellow human."

The lights turned on. John was momentarily blinded,then he saw an adult troll standing in front of him.

"You're the last of your kind,don't you?

-W...who are you?

-Oh,excuse my manners. My name is Gamzee Makara,the best Subjuggulator in the kingdom and its only heir. Besides your dear mutant friend,of course.

-He's not a mutant!

-From your point of view,no. Because you're the same as he. Two little genetical horrors,with the powers I want."

Suddenly he grabbed John by his shirt.

"Now,give it to me.

-What?

-Your powers. Give me them.

-I don't know what you're talking about!

-LIES!"

He punched John in the face. His glasses flied off his nose.

"Give me the powers of the Storm. Or else..."

The storm? John didn't understand what he meant. He never had any powers. He was just a poor human boy,adopted and raised by trolls despite his difference. All he did in his life was guarding other's rams to bring some money at home. He was just a boy,even not a troll. He was just like a little breeze in a rainy night: nobody notices it. He...wait.

The breeze!

"I will begin to get angry,now. If you don't reveal me your secret...

-A secret? Oh,you mean this secret!"

All of a sudden,John summoned the wind around him. It went right in Gamzee's face,pushing him to the other side of the room. Then John freed himself from the chains by turning them into air,before flying out of the room. Behind him,Gamzee took the hammer and began chasing the blue boy,until he got outside.  
John had disappeared. But it wasn't over.

Gamzee had the ability to stole other's powers. He used it once,on a young girl. But it was enough to find the human.  
He concentrated on his target,then used the power of Mind. 

Not here...neither...but...wait.

Gamzee threw the hammer in the air. John falled on the ground.

"I finally got you. Motherfucker."

He raised his hammer. John screamed.

Suddenly,a red lightning made it jump from his hands and fall on his own head.

"Don't touch him,or else you're fried."

John did not believe his eyes.

Rubysickle in hand,a new cape on his shoulders,Karkat was standing just behind Makara.

"The real heir has come. And he will beat your ass up."

Gamzee growled in rage. He couldn't let it go. He needed the eleven powers to finally become invincible,and this mutant was having one of them; the Maid of Time's.

"I'll kill you both.",he said.

He then tried to hit Karkat with the Warhammer,but the boy was too fast and dodged all his attacks. He was very strong too,and many times hit Gamzee. The fight was in his advantage,but all of a sudden,the Bard unleashed his power. He gave Karkat a powerful hit,then another,and another again. But John stood up and rushed on Gamzee. This distraction was enough to let Karkat escape and let him try another attack. Karkat was bleeding; his sight was troubled,but he hacked again. Gamzee dodged it and used the Rage on the boy; suddenly he falled on his knees,holding his head in his hands and screaming of pain. Gamzee raised the hammer,but John punched him with the wind,and used it to steal the weapon.

"John,now! It's our chance!"

John flew to Karkat's side. Gamzee stood up.

"Motherfuckers."

He attacked them with his power blasts,but the boys were too fast. Then,John held Karkat's hand.

"Now."

Which glowed of a bright red light,while John's was blue. The sickle and the hammer too,of respectively dark red and purple.

Rage,Breath,Time.

Plus a new element. An unknown one.

"No!",Gamzee screamed. "That's impossible!

-Fuck yes it's possible.

-Sucker."

Blood.

Together,the kids combinated those four powers. The lightnings suddenmy growled in the night sky,and storm clouds hid it.

" Bloodstorm Clockwork."

The four symbols appeared.

"No! I can't loose! No!!"

A gigantic lightning blast shot Gamzee in the heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

When the light faded,he has disappeared.

"Karkat...we...We did it! We won!"

But Karkat wasn't listening. He was lying on the. ground.

"Karkat!"

John rushed to him. He was very weakened by their last move. It took all his energy. While looking closely,John saw many wounds on him.  
And he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Oh no..."

John tried to feed some air to his lungs,but to no avail. It was nothing left to do.

"K...Karkat,please... You...can't go now... We just beated the juggalo... And...you've got a kingdom to rule... No,Karkat,please... Stay...with me..."

John began to cry. His tears were falling on Karkat's body. He hugged his friend's torso close.

''Karkat... you...you're my only friend...please...please,my little crab...wake... Karkat,my sweet Karkat,don't leavee me alone... We have a life to live together,remember? Oh,no,Karkat...tell me you're alive,my little Karkitten..."

He doesn't seemed to care about what he was saying. Karkat was dead,and with him,the hope of all Alternia. John's hands were stained of blood. The blood of his only friend. And maybe...more than it.

Slowly,he put his lips on Karkat's.

He couldn't deny his feelings. He loved him.  
It's what he told to his fallen friend. He whispered it on hs ear,then gently combed his hair with his fingers.

''I love you,Karkat."

Still cuddling him,he heard something.  
A pulse.

He felt Karkat's hand moving. Touching his back,then his neck.

"I heard what you said.''

John did not believe what he saw.

"K...Karkat? You...you're alive?

-Yeah...I think.

-Karkat,I'm so glad to see you again!

-Me too,John."

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. Then Karkat broke first their silence.

"John...it's true you love me?

-Yes,that's right. And I want you to love me too,right?

-Promise.''

\---

"And that's all the story,great Emperess.

-I sea. So,the young Subjuggulator is dead,and Karkat has found his powaters. We could now say that our kingdom is finally safe. But it is one more thing to do before.

-What is it,mother?"

It was the very first time Karkat called someone his mother. It was also the first time that the court saw the boy,the first time John assumed himself as a human and took off his horns in public. The first day of something new.

"If Gamzee is really dead,so the curse shouldd have been taken off. Karkat,your blood color has mutated because of a curse he threw on you. Now,it must have come back to a normal color. Would you let us see,please?"

Karkat nodded. Kurloz,with his blood controller ability and a tiny needle,poked Karkat's finger to let fall a tear of blood.

"-It's red. Bright red."

The court members began to whisper noisly. Feferi ordered the silence.

"-So...I'm still a mutant? Should we cull me now?

-No way,Karkat. Even if I don't cared well for you,you are still my child and someday,Alternia's throne will be yours. I don't care of the color,a troll is still a troll. I hope that one day,you will become the one who'll lead us to the equality between all of us,Karkat. Between land and sea,blue and red,and even (She glanced at John) trolls and humans."

They all applaused. 

"Karkat",John whispered. "I think you should add this color to the Hemospectrum thing. You're the Prince,after all.

-Nope. I'm just the Knight. But it's a good idea.''

John took Karkat's hand in his',and gave him a great smile,who meant 'We did it.'.  
They finaally did it.

\---

"Nepeta,darling,are you ready?",the officer Zahhak said.  
"I'm here."

She and her husband got in the carriage. Lady Maryam invited them to the ceremonial at the Castle. Today,it was the tenth Wriggling Day of the young Prince. Nobody would have missed it.

Almost all the kingdom was here. The Emperess,who was about sixty sweeps old now,and who mourned for a long time the death of the Prince Captor,had just finished the usual speech. Her son and his fiance,Karkat and John Vantas,were sat just behind her. Aradia Megido,who had retrieved a deserved place in the family,was with Highblood,her father. Karkaat was very happy for her. Then,Feferi Peixes faced him and took her tiara off.

"-Karkat Vantas,by the powaters of the Alternian kingdom,in the name of the land,the sea,and the twelve elements,I have the pleasure to make of you the new Prince of Alternia."

Everybody applaused while she put the tiara on her son's head. Its pink jewel switched to red,witch the Cancer symbol on it. Full of happiness,Karkat stood up,hand in hand with John,and waved at the crowd. John kissed him on the cheek. The applauses then became louder,louder,to greet their new ruler,the one they treated as. a doomed mutant child,but who was in fact,a true hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and John are the founders of a branch of the Tales' family tree: the Prospit dynasty from Kingdoms' Cancer, which is the next part of the series.


End file.
